To Right the Wrongs
by MisteryMaiden
Summary: This is my own twist on the 'Harry goes back in time and redoes the war plot'. I hope that you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, as you may have noticed, I have posted a few stories. These stories are ideas that have been sitting in my hard drive for a long time and I decided since I don't know when I can update anything to just post them and decide what to do with them from the responses of you readers. This Author's Note will be on most of the stories, so you'll know which ones I'm talking about.**

**Prologue**

Harry didn't know how he ended up in the dark room, and the only conclusion he could come to was that he had died. Harry snorted; his damned Uncle had finally beaten him to death. Old Voldie was going to be upset about that. Or maybe he would find it funny. Even better would be if he figured out that the prophecy was fake since it supposedly only them who could kill the other. On to more important matters, why did he still have a conscious if he was dead? Harry had thought that you would just die; nothing afterwards. Well, hoped is a better word for it.

"Ah, I see that you are confused," Harry jumped at the sound of a voice, echoing in the strange darkness.

"Who are you?" Harry growled.

"Why," The voice laughed. "I am the reason that you still live! I would have thought that you would have known that much, at least. Before I explain more, we must wait for the other to arrive."

"Other?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Potter!" a voice screamed in rage. A familiar voice, Harry groaned. Voldemort, surprisingly looking like Tom Riddle once more, stood there glaring at him. "What am I doing here?"

Harry just cocked an eyebrow at him. "No idea. Not unless you're dead, too."

Voldemort blanched. "Of course I'm not dead. Wait…what do you mean you're dead?"

Harry cocked his head. "Well, I died. I thought that, that would be obvious. Why you're here, I don't know."

"Ignore young Mr. Potter. Being beaten to death puts a damper on a person's social skills." Voldemort stared at Harry, before looking around for the voice.

"My social skills are fine, thank you very much!" Harry whined. "I'm just a little put out at being beaten to death. It's not fun, you know! I didn't even realize that the moron killed me. Wonder how dear old Bumbles' going to take that?"

"I'm lost." The Dark Lord admitted. All he was getting from this conversation was that Potter was dead, someone had beaten him to death, and Dumbledore was going to have a fit.

"Either way," The voice said in a dismissive manner. "I have decided to give you both a second chance. Well, I decided to give Harry a second chance. He just happens to be your Horcrux, so you get one too."

"WHAT?" Voldemort asked, whirling on the confused Harry.

"Don't look at me. What's a horcrux?" Harry frowned.

"Enough!" The voice, which they had both concluded was Death, growled. "I am sending both of you back to when Potter there got his first Hogwarts letter." Harry whimpered; he had nearly died the first time around from his uncle's beatings, he wasn't looking forward to doing it again.

Voldemort frowned, "What's with that reaction?"

Death ignored the question, addressing Harry. "Don't worry; your relatives won't actually kill you that time. They didn't the first time, did they?"

"Almost," Harry muttered, unconsciously rubbing his abdomen where they had carved the word 'FREAK' into his skin.

Voldemort paled as he finally understood how the young Potter boy had died. "Your _**family**_ beat you to death?"

"Of course," Harry frowned at the Dark Lord. "Who else would have? Your lot prefers spells kill with magic."

"Dumbledore left you with abusive muggles," Voldemort shook his head. "Is that old coot going senile?"

"Yep!" was Harry's cheery reply.

"As amusing as this is," Death snickered. "You two will have to continue this when you find each other again. Sorry Harry, but at least they leave you alone for a while after Hagrid comes."

Harry just sighed, resigned to his fate of being tortured once more. Well, at least he could fix his previous mistakes. He could let the hat sort him into Slytherin. He would shake Draco's hand, and avoid Ron, though he would befriend the twins. They had always been loyal to him. He would ignore Hermione; she wasn't even a muggle-born, but a half-blood, the little liar. He could do everything differently!

"Well," Harry looked at the Dark Lord. "I guess I'll be seeing you. I hope."

"Very well," Voldemort looked at the boy in sympathy. "I will contact you at a later date. Assuming that you no longer follow Dumblewhore?" Harry barely managed to keep from laughing outright at the insult.

Harry smirked, his green eyes glowing eerily. "Of course not, why would I follow someone who creates fake prophecies?"

Harry vanished before the Dark Lord could comment. Death laughed and the Dark Lord disappeared again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, enough of you liked this, that I decided to post a new chapter and continue the plot line. Really, though, I didn't expect such a response to just a Prologue... **

**Book phan44: Glad that you like Harry, I do to! Here's the update, though it probably wasn't as soon as you might have wanted...**

**Cooky Crumbla: I thought so too, which is why I decided to write it. **

**CansIHasYaoi: Ah, poor Voldie... I loved what Harry said at the end of the prologue as well. I'm glad you think it awesome, I do to!**

**J.F.C: Not really, Harry had pretty much worked out his hatred over Voldemort before all this (it will be explained in later chapters), and Voldemort was only after Harry's life because of the prophecy. Yeah, I pretty much wanted to move the plot along, and here's your update.**

**Guest: Please sign in next time, it makes it hard to know who to address... I'm glad that you think you'll love this one. Here, I wrote more, be happy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Beginning A New**

_**September 1st **_

Harry whimpered as he moved. Just like the first time he had been through this, his uncle hadn't ceased beating him until Harry had threatened to curse Dudley. That had earned him a horrid beating, but he had been left alone afterwards.

Harry smiled when a soft hoot alerted him of the annoyed presence of Hedwig. The owl was just as fond of him as she had been the first time around. Harry suspected that the owl had chosen to become his familiar, and if he was correct, than that was why he understood her so well. "Yeah," Harry cooed. "You're such a beautiful and smart owl. There's not a place that you can't find."

Hedwig gave him a happy hoot, obviously pleased with the praise. The owl didn't know why, but she felt as if her master would do anything for her. That feeling alone, and with the knowledge of how his nest elders treated him as their hatchling, Hedwig, as her master called her, had decided that she would return the favor and do anything for him as well.

"Would it be okay to put you in this cage? It would only be until we get to train!" Harry gave her the puppy dog eyes. It wasn't necessary, but Hedwig hooted her consent anyways. "Thank you so much!" Harry beamed at the bird. He knew that most people would think that he had gone around the bend, but Harry knew that Hedwig understood him.

"BOY!" Vernon screamed up the stairs. Harry knew that this was his way of telling him that he would be leaving now, with or without him.

"Coming," Harry called back, his trunk already shrunk in his pocket and a Notice Me Not charm on Hedwig and her cage. He had learned from the first time not to leave without those charms. Darting down the stairs, Vernon stared at him warily before muttering about freaks and their tricks. Harry barely managed to hide his flinch when his uncle looked at him. The wounds on his back and abdomen were still throbbing, and Harry had enough bruises to worry about at the moment.

Getting in the car, Harry prayed that the blood from his wounds wouldn't seep through his robes. The last thing he needed was the inquiring questions _that_ would bring. If it got out that the Boy-Who-Lived was abused, then Harry wouldn't have a moment's peace from now until graduation. Not that he would anyways, even with him and Voldie on better terms. Harry wasn't even sure what the Dark Lord thought about all of this, as he hadn't seen him since they had been sent back.

Harry barely noticed when they arrived at King's Cross. Getting out of the car, Harry made sure that he didn't move wrong and reopen his wounds. Hedwig hooted reassuringly from her cage, and Harry couldn't help but smile warmly at the bird. Oh, how he adored her. He had been devastated when Vernon had killed her the summer he had died. That was the worst day of his life. Smiling, Harry made his way into the station, fully expecting that things wouldn't be the same as before. Unlike before, Harry planned on finding and befriending Draco, not Ronald.

* * *

The platform was just as crowded as Harry remembered it, and making sure that he had a firm grip on his trunk, Harry heaved it up the steps of the train. When the blasted thing slammed into his foot, Harry had to work to not scream in pain. That was when the familiar red hair appeared.

"You need help with that?" Fred asked, concerned. "Hey, Fred, get over here!"

Harry fought not to laugh, even when they were doing something casually, the two were pranksters. He watched in fascination as George appeared just behind his brother, a sly grin on his identical face. With their help, Harry managed to get the very heavy trunk onto the train. Hedwig let out a few encouraging hoots from her cage, catching Fred and George's notice.

"Wow, your owl's gorgeous!" George whispered, awed. Fred nodded in agreement. Harry grinned, while Hedwig hooted in delight. Remembering his previous promise, Harry quickly unlocked the caged and opened the door, Hedwig hoping out onto his arm, nibbling on his ear affectionately.

"You can pet her, if you'd like. Hedwig adores people who help me," Harry beamed at them. The twins gave the owl a contemplating look, before reaching out their hands and stroking her feathers.

"You've got yourself a familiar," Fred observed. "That's a right hard thing to do, animals like owls are very picky about whom they bond to."

"Really?" asked Harry, this was news to him. "I couldn't ask for a better familiar then!"

Hedwig hooted, as if confirming his statement, her feather's preening in pride. The twins grinned, both deciding that this boy was the newest member of their friends. Any first year that managed to already gain a familiar was fine with them.

"Allow us the introduce ourselves," Fred began.

"I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my brother George." George finished, grinning mischievously.

Harry cocked his head. "You're George," Harry pointed at George, "And you're Fred."

The twins positively beamed at him, only Lee was ever able to tell them apart. "Very good!" the two chorused. "The firstie's got talent! We'll see you at Hogwarts!"

"I'm Harry, by the way," Harry called after the two retreating backs. "Harry Potter."

He was already gone by the time the turned to stare at him in surprise. Turning to look at each other, they grinned, already planning on telling only Lee about their new friend, before hearing their mother call and hurrying to say a quick goodbye.

* * *

Harry was almost twitching; the intelligence of his fellow first year's making him want to slam his head into a wall, repeatedly. Never mind that he had been among them at one point, putting a sixth year back in first year was almost insulting, not that he had much of a say in the matter. Who would believe that he was sent back in time after he died by Thanatos himself?

The only one who didn't seem dazzled by him was the ever changing Draco Malfoy, who he had managed to befriend on the train. Thankfully, Harry managed to destroy all fantasies that Draco had previously had by getting to know the young blond on said train. It truly was a miracle and a stress reliever. Either way, Draco was still a eleven year old, and Harry was counting down the minutes until he would be able to meet with Voldemort (who was on the back of Quirell's head), and have a decent conversation. Preferably without the stuttering, act or not, it was annoying!

After what seemed like an eternity, with his body aching all over, the door's to the Great Hall opened, and the group of first years walked in. Harry didn't have to force the gasp that came out of his mouth and the awe on his face. This Hogwarts, while it hadn't changed in the future, was the one he had fallen in love with and called home. It wasn't the prison the Dumbledore had turned it into for him.

Sure enough, there Quirell sat at the Head Table, his eye's flashing red as they met his. Almost unnoticeably, Harry nodded in return, letting the man know that it was him. One by one, each of the first years were sorted, and since Harry knew the result's for each of them, he spent his time searching out Fred and George. The two were seated not far from Percy at the Gryffindor table with Lee Jordan. They poked Lee in the side, and point at him. Cheekily, Harry gave a small wave, letting his Harry move enough to show his scar.

One of the changes Harry had made when he and Hagrid had gone to Diagon Alley was going to a Medi-Wizard the specialized in the eyes. There Harry had been given a potion to correct his eyesight since his eyes condition was due to blunt head-trauma, which Harry had passed off as from concussions he had gained from being clumsy. They had readily bought the excuse, and Harry had rid himself of those horrid glasses. The only time he wore them was to fool his relatives, as it wouldn't do to risk another death from being beat by informing them of the correction.

Without the glasses, and with his Harry growing out (He hadn't allowed his aunt to cut it every week as she used to), the only thing that identified him was his scar. Well, the Avada Kedavra green eyes did, as well, but that was different, as nobody had ever paid them any attention before. Harry watched in amusement as Lee waved back, just as cheekily. Oh, how he had adored the trio of mischief in his timeline.

"Potter, Harry!" called Professor McGonagall. The hall went silent and filled with the familiar whispers. Like he had trained himself to, Harry ignored them. He was pleasantly surprised when the hat was placed on his head.

"_Well, well, a time traveler, aye? I haven't had one of those in a few hundred years! Death must like you, Mr. Potter." _The Sorting Hat commented in his mind.

Harry just sat there, not showing any outward emotion except what was expected of him. _'Yes, I do rather recall hearing that before, from a certain Headmaster, though he was unaware of my presence at the time.'_

"_Ah, I see you know exactly where I want to place you. Though you fit the requirement for all the houses, I don't think they would survive you team with the Weasley twins. I pity the lot of them."_ The Sorting Hat laughed, out loud, causing a lot of murmurs, as the rest of the school had never seen the hat laugh before.

'_Yes, well, they'll probably deserve it,'_ Harry paused. _'At some point in time. Maybe. Probably not, though.'_

"_Oh, do come speak with me again,"_ The Hat sent a mental equivalent of a grin. _"You do so make such interesting conversation, far more interesting than thinking up a song every year."_

'_I don't see why not. It might take a while to convince the barmy old coot, though.'_ Harry said, shrugging mentally.

"_Oh, don't you worry about Albus, I'll convince him it's for the 'Greater God', and he'll be fine. Bring Tom Riddle with you too; he was a fun person to converse with as well."_ The Hat grinned. **"Better be…SLYTHERIN!"**

There was complete silence as the Slytherin's merely blinked in shock along with the rest of the school. Fred and George stood up, ignoring the incredulous gazes of their housemates, and clapped. The whole school turned to look at them, making them pause, and turning the attention away from Harry who sat next to Draco.

"What?" The two asked. "We talked with him on the train. It was rather obvious to us where he would go! Besides, we like him!"

All those who knew what the Weasley twins looked for in a person shuddered. That they like Harry Potter was an terrifying though. All the Professors prayed for the three never to team up. The school wouldn't survive.

The whole hall turned to look at Harry, locating the boy at the Slytherin table, feeding Hedwig, who refused to leave her master. The green eyed boy looked up at them all, before saying in a rather oblivious voice, "What'd I do?"

Fred and George merely laughed, while the rest of the hall gaped at the Slytherin. The only other person in the hall that shared their amusement was a certain DADA Professor, who chuckled at this once enemies act. 'What'd I do' indeed. Maybe being on the boy's side would be better than he had thought. Now, he only needed to get his body back…and maybe get Potter out of the muggle's grasp by freeing his godfather. It would be a real pity if the boy died again. A real pity, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Making a Change, For Better or Worse**

Fred and George openly took every chance they could to talk with the young Slytherin boy. Only Lee, out of their friend, joined them. The rest were terrified of what kind of child had caught their attention, deciding that they didn't really want to know. Ron, their youngest brother, had expressed his disgust at them for associating with a 'slimy, Slytherin traitor'. He had awoken to spiders in his bed for that one.

The Weasley Twins were often ignored or misjudged in their family. The only allies they had were Bill and Charlie, and they had both left in order to get away from their controlling mother and spineless father. Percy hated them, almost to the point that was concerning seeing as they never pranked him as much as they had Ron and Ginny.

Their Mum disapproved of them and called them devil's children. She said that their dream of a prank shop was stupid and to get a respectable job, they needed good grades. The Twins hated her, and their father for letting her do that to them, even agreeing with her when pressured! That was not what you did to family, damn it!

Ron and Ginny thought they were adopted and secretly evil. It hurt that their younger siblings would think that way of them, but they never said anything, never hinted that they heard the silent jabs made in their direction. They hated their family, baring their eldest brothers, with a passion.

They always laughed it off when their friends asked why they never went home for the holidays, saying they were avoiding their mother for a prank gone wrong she had been notified about. They were never questioned after that by anyone other than their best friend, Lee Jordan, who knew them well enough to see the signs of stress and slight grief.

That was, until they met one Harrison James Potter. Harry was able to tell them apart within minutes of meeting them, able to sense their grief within the week. And he would always just smile at them, saying something silly to make them feel better. And it would always work.

Out of their entire group of professors, they liked Quirell the best. They liked him, because Harry liked him and they had discovered that their little friend was a great judge of character. He was an amazing Slytherin, always staying in the shadow unless he was with them or one Draco Malfoy.

And by Christmas holidays, they received an invitation to Malfoy Manor to spend Christmas with the Malfoy's and Harry. Lee had looked at their faces and just grinned, and told them to accept. They did.

Fred and George Weasley hated their biological family, but they loved their surrogate family.

* * *

It was Christmas time again, and Harry couldn't help but marvel at how quickly the time had passed. It was amazing and with the Twins and Draco, his first year at Hogwarts was much better than his original one. The classes were easy for him, even potions, but Harry made sure to pay attention and study both first year and sixth year curriculum to keep up his previous knowledge of the Wizarding World. He also started studying some Ancient Runes and Arithmacy (spell?) books, planning on signing up for one of them in place of Divination. Ancient Runes, so far, had captured his attention much quicker than Arithmacy, so Harry decided to focus on that subject for now. He was determined to take Care of Magical Creature, as he loved the class, and only hoped that Hagrid wasn't the teacher this time. While his lessons had been extensive, some animals aren't meant for children to be around.

"Oh, come on, you book-aholic! We're going to be late at this rate!" Draco whined from the doorway of their rooms. Harry smiled up at the blond, and finished shoving his books inside his trunk. He had discovered a fondness for them now that he was away from Hermione's insistent pattering. It was wonderful, what Harry found out from what he read. Without Ron's whining and Hermione's annoying tsking on whatever he was reading, reading was actually enjoyable!

Draco was right, though; they were supposed to meet the twins in just a few minutes at the front of the train so that they could all sit together before going to Malfoy Manor. Harry remembered the looks on their faces when they realized Harry wasn't going to desert him for the holidays. They had all been curious when Harry had not had any plans for returning home for the holidays, though they hadn't pressed on the issue. All he got was the knowing look from his "Professor" at the end of the Christmas feast they all had before the holidays.

When Draco asked if Harry wanted to come home with him, Harry had been shocked, never having received that offer from any of the Weasley's or Hermione before. He had assumed that having someone not family over during the holidays just wasn't done, otherwise they would have in order to 'get closer to him'. He wasn't lonely during the holidays, as the Twins never went home. Harry thought that it had something to do with them being the odd ones out in their family and not having Bill or Charlie there to keep the peace.

Harry was well aware of what the Weasley family thought of the twins. Molly Weasley had never hidden her disdain for the twins, though she brushed it off for disdain for their pranks when questioned. Harry knew that she would try and sabotage anything that the Twins did to succeed in their dream of owning their own Prank Shop, and had decided to lend a hand by endorsing them secretly. They knew that he was doing something to help, and hadn't stop thanking him for a month when they found out they got approval from the ministry because they Boy-Who-Lived endorsed them. Harry had every plan of doing just that again.

It had been Harry who asked the twins in front of Draco what they were doing for holidays, and he had made sure that Draco had the idea to invite them as well. They had sold it to Mr. Malfoy by making sure to mention the twin's lack of respect for their parents and their dream of a successful business. Lucius Malfoy had never turned down a chance to rub something in Arthur Weasley's face, and having his enemies sons chose to spend Christmas with his family and not their own was the perfect ammo. Though, it did concern him, seeing how tightly knit that the family of redheads were. Only the eldest sons were never to be seen. To have two Weasley's estranged from their family was rare, and rather frightening.

They didn't elaborate when Lucius questioned why the two hadn't gone home, choosing to let Lucius draw his own conclusions on the matter. It really wasn't any of his business unless the twins decided they like the Malfoy patriarch. That was the way their odd group of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's worked. (A/N: Ha! I bet I surprised you with this chapter! I don't think I've written a story for Harry Potter where the Weasley's were totally on Dumbledore's side! See, I can do Weasley Bashing if I want, so stop PMing me about it!)

Sure enough, waiting just outside the train were the two Twins, grinning happily. They had decided just not to ask permission to attend the Malfoy's for Christmas, so the confused look they were getting from their sibling were understandable, as the elder Weasley's were visiting their oldest sons and not even home. Percy started to pen a questioning letter to his parents and Ron was glaring suspiciously at Harry and Draco. The group ignored them and boarded the train.

They were all thinking, and hoping, that this holiday would be better than the one the year before. (In Harry's case, he wasn't sure which holiday he was thinking of, but neither had been pleasant. Watching Mr. Weasley get attacked had been horrifying and the one when he was ten was definitely memorable.)

Draco and the Twins chatted while Harry let himself drift to sleep.

* * *

The quieted when Harry finally fell asleep. Each boy there was worried about the small and petite boy. Draco had told them that Harry refused to shower near anyone or even at the same time. He would wake up before everyone, and go to sleep long after all the other first years. It was worrying, and each of them couldn't help but wonder what their rather shy, bookish friend was hiding. Fred had even come across Harry in the library reading sixth year material and taking note, for Merlin's sake! Even he and George didn't understand that crap and they were third years!

"Is he even sleeping at night? Would any of you know if he wasn't?" George asked, looking at the rather tired eleven year old in concern. It was a thought that he and Fred had discussed before.

"Yeah, he does," sighed Draco. "We know because he has nightmares and screams in his sleep. The upper years are going to talk to Snape after break about Dreamless sleep for him. They can hear his screaming in their dorms." He explained at their confused expressions.

As if on cue, Harry whimpered, curling into himself. Fred cast a silencing charm on their compartment before joining his twin in soothing the younger boys back. They spent the rest of the journey in this position.

* * *

Malfoy Manor was large, and just as extravagant as Harry had imagined it. He had gotten some rather good sleep on the train, and couldn't wait to explore. Lucius Malfoy was much different than he had been when Harry had met him, but Harry decided that was because he, Harry, was an enemy that needed to be dealt with. Now, he was Draco's friend and ally of the moment, which meant Harry could be relaxed around more than before.

Lucius directed them to the sitting room where Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for them. She smiled gently at the group, and pulled Draco into a hug. Harry ignored the turn in his gut at this open display of affection he had never received before. The same look reflected on Fred and George's faces, though it wasn't nearly as intense as Harry's, though the green eyed boy's face was a mask.

Each member of the Malfoy family exchanged uncertain glances, and for once, Lucius wondered just how the Twins were actually treated by the Weasley's. He wasn't sure what to make of Harry Potter, though.

The Boy Savor was an enigma. He was shy, quiet, and withdrawn around large groups of people, but Draco had described him as sometimes brash, outspoken at moments, and rather bookish. This Harry Potter was like stone, no emotion in either his eyes or face. The Malfoy elder had to wonder which was the true Harry Potter, and if Harry himself even knew. The boy was easily a Slytherin, he admitted, with all his masks and façade's.

"Take your friends and go get changed while we get ready for diner dear," Narcissa addressed her son, wanting a minute to discuss this with her husband. Something was wrong with the eleven year old boy and she wanted to know what.

Draco nodded and led his friends away.

* * *

It wasn't until there were only a few days left of the holidays that they found out what was wrong with Harry. It was an accident, mostly Harry's fault, and the child swore never to make the same mistake again.

It was a simple mistake, honestly, anyone could have made it. It was something Harry had been too tired to even think of: He had forgotten to lock the bathroom door as he changed for bed, and the Twins had walked in.

Harry hadn't even noticed them until they started cursing. That was when Harry realized what they had seen, the mirror in front of him reflecting his chest and upper body easily, along with the scars that littered his back. Harry was vaguely reminded of the first time the Twins had discovered his abuse, though the anger on their faces was even more intense than the first time. Was it because he was younger and couldn't pass the scars off as younger than they really were? Probably, he answered in his head.

"Draco!" the enraged brothers yelled, not having to wait long for the blond Malfoy heir to appear.

"Wha- oh Merlin!" Harry sank back against the wall. This was not happening. He did not want this, damn it! They weren't supposed to find out this way! It didn't take long for Harry to come to the conclusion that he was panicking. He felt himself curl into the nearest corner and cursed. He was sixteen damn it! He hadn't panicked in years!

'Ah, but your body and instincts are that of your eleven year old self,' his mind whispered. 'How much did you panic in your first year? Your mind may be sixteen but your body is not.'

"Sh," an older voice whispered. Harry mentally blinked as he recognized Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa was rubbing his back, while Lucius was studying him, looking for any injuries that might need treating.

"Harry," The elder blond whispered. "You live with your relatives, am I correct?"

Harry nodded, finally able to calm his frantic instincts and mind down. "Yes," He forced out. "I do." He wasn't happy when he realized it came out as little more than a whisper. He was sixteen, damn it! Pull yourself together! He ranted to himself in his mind.

"You will not be going back." Narcissa snarled. "If I had known, I would have petitioned for custody of you instead of allowing Dumbledore to do as he pleased."

Harry's head snapped up, "What?" How could Narcissa Malfoy gain custody of him? His only living relatives were the Dursley's, right? She most have read something from his expression, because she sighed, annoyed.

"Your father's mother was Dorea Potter nee Black, my aunt and mother's eldest sister. I have rights, as a member of the main house, to claim you as my kin and raise you, as is all pureblood's rights. Did no one ever speak to you of your father's family? Surely you did not think they had all died. I know for a fact that Andromeda could have also claimed you as kin, and if Sirius Black wasn't your godfather, he could have as well." She paused, "And if he wasn't in Azkaban, that it."

Harry stared at her. He was related to Sirius?! Draco was his cousin, or something similar to that! Dumbledore could have placed him with a loving family, and the old coot gave him to the Dursley's? Harry, for the first time in a very long time (in both lives) lost complete control of his magic.

Fred dragged George and Draco away from the room as soon as he felt the raging magic of the distressed boy, fearing for their safety. An abused child often loses control of their magic much more easily than the normal Wizarding child. Abuse was rare in the magical world, almost unheard of, for that very reason. If to traumatized, the victim's magic may lash out at any given moment and kill someone.

Muggleborn's parents were warned of this if it was found that they had attempted an exorcism in fear for their child. The ministry should have known immediately that something was wrong in the Dursley household, and should have removed Harry as quickly as possible. George seethed on the inside. Fred looked just as furious. They were certain that Dumbledore had something to do with this!

Narcissa soothed Harry's back in an effort to calm him down, praying that no one would get hurt. She sighed in relief as one of the Weasley Twins dragged the other two away, quickly. Lucius had left to alert Severus and the ministry of the situation. The ministry, as it was the law, and Severus, as he was Harry's head of house.

A loud crash alerted her of the breaking of the mirror, and she was just grateful that there was nothing breakable above them. Glass littered the floor, the shower spraying water every which way, the door being thrown off its hinges. The destruction was devastating, and Narcissa was starting to fear that the ceiling would collapse at this rate. Where was Lucius? They needed to get that ministry official here, now damn it!

For what seemed like forever, she tried to calm the emotional child. Avada Kedavra green eyes were glazed, the magic having taken over in his furry. It seemed that someone had told him that the muggles were his only family left alive. Narcissa feared what would happen to the old coot once Harry returned to school and confronted him. It seemed that Dumbledore had tried to play god, and lost the only weapon he had in the process.

Finally, Lucius returned with Severus and a trained WCPS official. Severus was staring at the boy in disbelief, looking around at the damage the child's magic was wreaking. "Try to get his attention!" Severus yelled over the whirlwind and shattering floor tile. "We might need to get the new DADA to get over to you! I don't want to risk him lashing out at me, and he seems to trust Quirell!"

The WCPS official nodded in agreement. "An adult the child trusts just might get through to him! Go floo him, and get him over here!"

* * *

Voldemort was annoyed. The damn Prefect Weasley and his brother were driving him up the wall, demanding that he retrieve their brother's from the 'evil Malfoy's grasp'. He had learned from last time not to let Quirell have control, but he almost wished he had! The two redheads were getting on his last nerve, and he currently had them in his office writing lines.

The detention was almost done when his floo lit up and Severus, panting, stumbled out. The two siblings immediately looked up, intrigued. Severus ignored them. "What's wrong?" The Dark Lord demanded, concerned by the Potion Master's current state. His robes were covered in soot and his hair disheveled.

"There's a problem at Malfoy Manor." Snape gasped out. The Weasley's heads snapped up, eye widening. "Potter's covered in scars, and they found him. They said something; the boy panicked and had completely lost control of his magic. We need someone he trusts, but we can't risk sending the Weasley Twins or Draco in to calm him down. The entire room he's in his filled with a literal whirlwind of visible magic."

Voldemort gaped, he had figured Potter was abused, as he had died from being beaten to death, but this was ridiculous! For a technically sixteen year old to loss control that badly, was unheard of and the power of his magic was slightly terrifying.

"Are Fred and George alright?" Percy snapped. He hated his brother's yes, but they were still family. That meant that he needed to know they were fine to relax completely.

"Yes," Snape nodded. "Fred managed to drag George and Draco away and Potter's magic completely avoided them."

The two nodded, deep in thought. This would not be good for the Order. Dumbledore had said Potter would be fine with his relatives, despite their dislike of magic and other such. They would need to warn the man.

Voldemort snarled at them. "You are dismissed. Let's go, Severus!"

* * *

Harry was feeling rather floaty. It was as if there was nothing in the world to bind him to the ground, the feeling of his magic causing his soul to soar. He knew, consciously, that he need to regain control of his magic, but it just felt so right, swirling around, that he didn't want to. The air around him was light, and he felt the overwhelming urge to fly, to soar across the sky like he did on his broom.

He vaguely felt the presence of another person, and then two more, but they didn't matter. What mattered was the freedom his magic gave him, the feeling of the powerful whirls it made in the air. Draco and the Twins would have to try this, he thought. I should show them.

Harry frowned, he would have to stop to show them, and he didn't want to stop. It felt to right, to free. He hated feeling trapped, unable to move as he wanted, as he needed.

Harry was aware of the presence of a new person. The magic called out to him, and Harry realized that it was Tom. He never felt right calling the man Voldemort anymore, his magic singing the name Tom whenever the man was near. Why was Tom here, though? Weren't they at Malfoy Manor?

'Your magic,' his mind whispered. 'You lost control!' Harry gasped, struggling for control of the magic. His eyes were no longer glazed, and he was amazed at the whirlwind his magic had formed.

'There's no danger,' He called out to the enraged magic. 'Dumbledore is not here, Tom is. We will make him pay, but we must not hurt Tom, Draco, Fred, or George.'

The magic sang in agreement, settling down, content with the knowledge that Albus Dumbledore would pay for his crimes against them.

Harry was tired, but in control when he looked up at the people watching them. "Sorry," he gasped out.

Tom was staring at him, a glint in his eyes. Harry knew that he was studying the scars that littered his body, the word 'FREAK' still etched into his skin. An unknown man gasped when he realized who the abused child was, rage clear on his face. Harry thought that the man was rather slow, personally. Or maybe the magic had obscured him from view.

"You, Mr. Potter," Tom's glint increased. "Seem to be an Air Elemental. Your magic would not have taken form of a whirlwind, were you a normal wizard."

Lucius dropped what he was holding. "But Elementals are extinct! The Air clan was the first to disappear and that was thousands of years ago!"

"I doubt that they ever went extinct," Tom purred. "They seem to have gone into hiding, and it seems as if the Air clan became the Potter family. The parent's must have trained their children to control the magic when they were in early childhood, but as we all know, Mr. Potter has been the last of his family for a long time."

"Then the Water, Earth, and Fire clan may still exist as well," The ministry official mused. "I wonder why they went into hiding. Either way, Mr. Potter cannot be allowed to return to his relatives. It's dangerous for a normal child to suffer abuse, but for an Elemental, the danger triples. We're lucky Harry seems to have more control than an average child, or else the magic would have killed us all, especially Narcissa."

Harry looked behind him, and saw the Narcissa Malfoy was completely unharmed and smiling warmly at him. "I'm fine, child."

"I will grant the Malfoy's custody of Harry Potter," The official announced. "Andromeda Tonks was disinherited from the Blacks, and is no longer able to claim custody of him. I will be by every month to check up on him, and I suggest that he not return to Hogwarts this year. He would endanger the students, and the school, if he lost control again. When he has control, he may return to school. I also suggest regular visits from the Weasley Twins and keeping Draco hear as well."

The Malfoy's nodded, glancing at Harry in concern, the boy seemed heartbroken at not being able to return to Hogwarts. "Would it be possible that he attend only the classes there and floo back every night?" Narcissa asked. "He'll need the normalcy of school to help regain control in every situation. Quirell obviously seems adapt at bringing him back to his mind."

The official thought for a moment and then nodded. "That's fine. I'll set everything up with the ministry, and then talk to Dumbledore. He was supposed to be the child's magical guardian and it's obvious that he has not been doing his job. He will have a lot to answer for in our laws."

The family nodded and the man beamed. "Then we're done here. Have a great rest of your Christmas holiday."

"Um," Harry looked around the room, blinking at the destruction. "Merry Christmas?"

The gathered adults stared at him, before laughing. The look on his small face was hilarious, they just couldn't help themselves. Harry huffed and pouted at them all.

* * *

**Ha! An update! And it didn't take me to long either! I skipped most of the year because Harry was planning on not sticking out, so most of the book didn't happen, and Voldemort knew what would happen if he used his previous plans, and he also knew how to get the stone. He also knows how to get his body back, so he's not planning on using it, he just wants to rub the fact he has it in Dumbledore's face, so he's waiting until the end of the year to take it. He already knows that Harry won't stop him this time, so there's nothing to worry about.**

**Review please! I want to know what you though of the chapter! Review make updates come faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but enjoy anyways! Please review!**

**Chapter Three**

Harry had adjusted to the new lifestyle rather well after the confrontation, as had Draco. Once the winter Holidays ended, the entire family plus Harry had flooed back to Hogwarts to have a discusion with the Headmaster about Harry's schooling.

The look on the old coot's face when he learned that Harry wasn't under his charge anymore was hilarious, and Harry had felt the urge to cackle. Quirrel had been brought along for extra protection and Harry could pratically hear the man cackling in his mind. Both were fighting very hard not to show any emotion.

"Why ever would Harry need to spend most of his days at Malfoy Manor? Surely Hogwarts is safe enough! And young Draco as well?" The old man was pushing his boundaries for answers, which was fine. They wanted the man to know what he had caused. While the man probably wouldn't regret it, he would at least be given a warning that he was never to try and interfere with Harry or Draco again.

"As you are undoubtly aware," Lucius began. "Harry is a smart child, but rather shy and quiet. He spent the winter Holidays with us, as you know, and during that time, we accidently uncovered something. It seemed, the esteemed muggle family that you had left the boy with had deemed it fit to beat, starve, and torture him in order to rid him of the 'unnaturalness of magic'."

Albus froze, as if something had hit him. The blue eyes clouded, and for a moment, Harry and Tom were left astounded. It didn't last long, for then the eyes regained their usual twinkle, but this was definitely something to remember and think upon later. "Truthfully?"

"The word 'FREAK' is carved into his abdomen," Narcissa snarled. "I want to let you know that this child will never be left alone with you again! You obviously don't have his best interests in heart, leaving him with muggles and never checking up on him. You are just as aware as the rest of us about how muggles react to things that they can't explain! Did it not occur to you this child might be treated this way?"

Albus's face didn't change, but the eyes clouded for a moment once again. Harry narrowed his eyes, he had a bad feeling about this. Something about the clouding eyes of Dumbledore seemed off, as if there was something wrong with the man. Tom was also staring at the man in contemplation. This was far from the man he had known during his school years.

"I'm afraid I simply don't know what you're talking about. I was assured the Harry was quite safe with his relatives. Are you certain you aren't merely overreacting?" The Twinkle was back. Something was desperately wrong. Harry glanced at Tom. They would have to discuss this in detail later. For now, Harry had to keep up his act of an abused and hurt child.

Narcissa snarled at the man. She didn't like this. She knew that there was something more going on here, but had yet to figure out what. She saw the glance Quirrel and Harry exchanged, and she knew that Harry was far above lossing control as he had before. He had only lost complete control when she had told him that she was his family. That was far from the normal behavior of an abused eleven year old. Something was off. For now, though, she would remain ignorant. Lucius glanced at her, as if telling her he had too, noticed.

They left the office not a few moments later, leaving the man to himself.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not alright. He was cursing, yelling, and fighting as hard as he could, as he had been doing for the last fifty years. There was more to fight for now, however. Harry, a male version of his sweet Ariana. Oh, how he wanted to let them know something was wrong! They needed to know!

Grindlewald laughed loudly in his mind.

The fight fifty years ago had not gone as he had planned. Gellert had been perpared. He was not stupid and had recognized that he was lossing this war. And that didn't sit well with his one time friend. Gellert had researched a ritual that would place his spirit in the body of another, where the other spirit would be ejected and in essense, killed. But it had gone wrong, and Albus had remained in his body along with Gellert. It had been a constant battle since then for control.

And Tom, poor helpless Tom. Tom who had grand ideas for the wizarding world, if not a bit dark. Tom who had accidently killed another student and felt remorse. Tom who had killed his family in defense, his father with the gun. His grandparents who threatened to burn down the orphanage he lived in if he didn't leave. His uncle who attempted to curse him to death. All in self defense.

Gellert used this to his advantage, convincing people that 'Voldemort', a name Tom had used in school, was the next dark lord, putting the attention away from him. Starting a war greater than the last, and when the war began to turn tides in Tom's favour, he even created a fake prophecy to lure Tom to his death.

The shock had been when Harry survived. Gellert had just gained the perfect pawn. A child who reflected the killing curse! So, Gellert had placed him with the muggle adopted family of Lily Evan to be abused and broken, just like Ariana.

But Gellert didn't know everything. Harry was a Slytherin and escaping his influence left and right. It was hilarious. Gellert also had no acess to Albus's knowledge, so he didn't recognize Tom for who he was. A smart plan, possessing Quirrel. And he obviously knew Harry, who was so familiar with him.

Albus knew the sign of a soul bond when he saw one. Harry was a horcrux, the strongest none romantic bond there was. The Malfoy's suspected something, but obviously were out of the loop. Death must be very fond of both Harry and Tom, as neither had died, surviving things others would not have a chance to.

'Fawkes!' The pheonix was his familiar, and though Gellert thought even the animal was fooled, Fawkes only followed Albus's orders.

The bird trilled sadly from his perch. Gellert was far to used to this happening that he paid it no attention.

'If you ever see Tom or Harry in need, aid them. Bond to them if you must, but if the time comes, you must aid them.' Albus sighed sadly.

I would have anyways. Fawkes spoke back. The boy is an Elemental, of both Earth and Wind. It is my job to protect him, even at the cost of my bond with you.

Albus was shocked. A double elemental! No wonder the killing curse rebounded, elementals were nearly impossible to kill, especially pureblooded elementals. 'I wish you luck, my friend.'

One way or another, I will free you, my chosen. Fawkes trilled loudly, before disappearing.

Albus cackled so that Gellert could hear him, and stopped fighting. "What are you doing, you old coot!" The once Dark Lord hissed.

'You've lost, Gellert, my friend. I can't wait to witness what they do to you. Oh yes, things are much more interesting now. I pray for your soul, as your life is already lost.'

Gellert scoffed. "We shall see, Albus, we shall see."

* * *

Death gazed upon the land of the living and found himself far more amused than he had been with the future where the boy died. Oh yes, he had made the right choice in letting the two redo their mistakes. At the rate they were all heading, the world would end, and as the god of Death, that did not end well for him. The other gods would be furious, and that was saying something as he was the one who mostly delt with the human world.

Gaia (far from the evil the Greeks and Romans had described) would be furious at the death of one of her children, a child of the earth. Jupiter (he perfered the name over Zues) would be more than furious at the death of one of the children of the sky (He was far from the king of the gods, and he was the oldest, not the youngest). And the other gods favoured both Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. They had been beyond reasoning the first time he died.

There was far from hundreds of gods, like the ancient humans had believed. No, there were a maximum of twenty. They could not reproduce, and they did not fade. The muggles of current time were under the belief of there being no more than one. Death snorted, as if that were the case.

Death rather liked the two wizards as well. Harry Potter, the descendant of one of his favourite humans, and Tom Riddle, the descendant of the other. The third had died without children. Both were the soul owners of one of his gifts to their family. Albus Dumbledore held the other.

Ah, Albus, his fate was worse than Death. He was trapped in his own body. Gellert Grindlewald had defied the laws that Death had laid down. Those laws could only be defied for one of his favoured, and Death couldn't help but cackle at what this man's fate would be. He would not even reach paradise when he parished.

Sadly, there was no way to free Albus Dumbledore from his prison without the man dying. But Death knew Albus would embrasse him with welcome. Finally, Death made his descion. "You will have until Harry's sixteenth year. If you do not manage to defeat him by then, I will interfere and lend you aid."

And Death smiled grimly as he turned his attention to the future that would have been. No, he would prevent this outcome. It was not acceptable at all.


	5. Author's Note

**The Poll is no closed. Really, people, I didn't expect kind of response! *sweatdrops* over 200 votes in two days? Geeze...**

**RESULTS!**

**1.) Sightless Eyes: 92 » 44%**

**2.) The Hands of Death: 43 » 20%**

**3.) Mangetsu Kitsune: 16 » 7%**

**4.) To Right the Wrongs: 15 » 7%**

**5.) Past Appearances: 14 » 6%**

**6.) The Eyes of A Wolf: 13 » 6%**

**7.) Silent Nights: 10 » 4%**

**8.) Savior in the Darkness: 2 » 0%**

**And we have our winner. Sightless Eyes will be the main focus of my writing. Hands of Death is still under rewrite, so that will have the occasional update more often than the others. Wow, not many people like Savior in the Darkness, do they?**

**Anyways, yeah. Thanks of voting! I'll start working on the next chapter of Sightless eyes. Don't worry! There will be updates for the ones that didn't win, just not as much as Sightless Eyes. I usually would continue as I have, but seriously? High School sucks and I really don't have the time to spend on all of them. Summer Break will probably bring more updates for everything, but don't hold your breath until then. **

**You're all Amazing!**

**~MisteryMaiden~**


End file.
